Stara baśń: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział V
Cała też gromada do koni zraz ruszyła, bo czas było w dalszą drogę. Tuż i rzekę w bród przebywać było potrzeba, a Gerda na swojego konia wziął Sambora... Na przeciwnym brzegu widniało pólko zasiane i obrzucone zasiekiem, ale niedźwiedzie go nocą splądrowały. Las był tu przerzedzony, pnie w nim sterczały poopalane. Dalej pasło się koni stado i zbrojny człek go pilnował, z rogiem u pasa, a pałką nasiekiwaną w ręku.Znowu przejechali gaj i tu dopiero szersza pola przestrzeń przed nim się odkryła. Nie opodal już widać było jezioro wielkie, w którym się słońce zachodzące przeglądało. Nad wodami jego ptastwo unosiło się stadami, czółna stały u brzegów, inne przesuwały w dali. Hengo i Sambor, podniósłszy oczy, ujrzeli w odległości wysoką, szarą wieżę, wyniosłą: stołb grodowy, który okolicy panował. Stał nad brzegiem samym, posępny jakiś i straszny, a dokoła pod nim cisnęły cię zręby budowli, szopy i chaty. - To kneziów gród! - z dumą zawołał smerda, zwracając się ku Niemcowi i wskazując stołb w oddaleniu. - Przybędziemy na czas, nim się do snu zabiorą. Towarzyszom oczy zaświeciły. Sambor ponuro spojrzał przed siebie, konie zaczęto żywiej popędzać, tak że parobczak biegiem je doganiać musiał. Niemiec spode łba rozpatrywał się bacznie. W miarę jak się zbliżali, gród coraz wyraźniejszym się stawał. Wieża z szarymi kamieni w oczach im rosła, u podnóża jej rozeznawali: dwór malowany, chaty, zabudowania, szopy w części wałami osłonione. Do muru stołba przypierały obszerne, z drzewa wzniesione domostwa, z dachami ze szczap drewnianych, przez które teraz miejscami dym się dobywał. Około grodu ludzi i koni widać było gromady i stada. U brzegu poili bydło parobcy. Na wałach chodzili zbrojni ludzie, w żelaznych czółkach na głowie, z dzidami w ręku... Wał i rów głęboki oddzielał od lądu grodzisko, przezeń most zamykany prowadził warowny i hać na jeziorze... Jechali długo, nim nareszcie pod wrota ciasne przybyli, poznano smerdę i otworzono je zaraz; a za nim jadącego ujrzawszy Hengę, ciekawi cisnąć się zaczęli i dopytywać. Niemiec i teraz nie okazywał po sobie trwogi, z konia zlazł, cugle wziął w rękę i postępował spokojnie za swym przewodnikiem. Minąwszy hać i mosty weszli w obszerne podwórze, na którego końcu jednym stała wieża nie mająca wnijścia od dołu, bo do niej dostawano się tylko po drabinach. Tuż do niej przypierały kneziowskie izby i komory, a przed nimi ciągnęło się podsienie długie, na drewnianych słupach oparte. W pośrodku dworu, którego ściany i słupy biało, żółto i czerwono okraszone były, wznosiło się szersze wnijście, na grubszych oparte podporach, misternie rzeźbionych. Tu wokół stały ławy szerokie, a z tego siedzenia podwórze całe, wszystkie budowy, wały, jeziora i bramę widać było. Gdy smerda z ludźmi swymi zajeżdżał na podwórze, w którym się dość kręciło czeladzi, u wnijścia stał właśnie w kołpaku z futrem i piórem białym, średniego wzrostu, przysadzistej postawy mężczyzna z twarzą czerwoną, czarnym włosem długim, rzadką brodą, dzikim a ostrym wejrzeniem. Zdawał się stąd dozorować, co się na zamku działo. Sam strój jego oznajmywał pana, oblicze więcej jeszcze. Suknię miał tym prawie krojem, co wszyscy, z szerokimi rękawami, ujętą pasem nasadzanym mosiężnymi i srebrnymi ozdobami, szyję obnażoną, na nogach skórznie sznurami wełnianymi, czerwonymi poopasywane. Lecz suknia była z cienkiej tkani, lamowana bogato, za pasem tkwił miecz w świetnej oprawie, a na łańcuszku takiż nóż wisiał. Stojący ręce obie założone miał za pas, czapkę na oczy nasuniętą, brwi zmarszczone i postawę groźną. Zaledwie go z dala ujrzawszy spokorniał smerda, z konia zeskoczył, głowę obnażył i pochylony poszedł ku niemu. Zbliżając się przygiął niżej jeszcze, rękę do stóp pańskich przykładając. - A kogożeś to pojmał na drodze? - zawołał głos gruby i schrypły. - To nie swój? - Znad Łaby, Niemiec, przekupień - począł smerda stłumionym głosem. -On się tu pono nie pierwszy raz po kraju wałęsa... Znalazłem go w gościnie u kmiecia Wisza, kto wie, w jakich naradach? Dlatego kazałem mu jechać za sobą. Ale mi się nie opierał wcale, owszem, uręczył mi, że był do miłości waszej wysłany i pragnąl jej czołem uderzyć... Milcząc popatrzał kneź na mówiącego i na Hengę, który stał z dala jakby w oczekiwaniu. Nie dał zrazu odpowiedzi żadnej i po długim namyśle zbył smerdę obojętnie. Niech tam na waszych rękach zostanie... u mnie dziś goście, czasu nie ma... nie dać mu zażyć głodu, nakarmić i napoić... jutro rano przyprowadzicie go do mnie... Smerda powtórnie do stóp się pokłonił. Od kmiecia Wisza wziąłem parobka, zdrów i silny, będzie oszczep i dzidę nosił. Ludzi mamy mało, miłościwy panie... Sykał stary wąż, ale musiał go dać... - Sykają oni wszyscy - mruknął kneź - aż ja im pyski pozatulam i milczeć a słuchać nauczę... Znam ja ich, stara, wilcza swoboda wije się im po głowach... Ślepe dziady, pieśni o niej śpiewając, ludzi buntują... Dzicz tę w pęta wziąć trzeba... Smerda się nie ważył odpowiadać, stał z pochyloną głową i zwieszonymi rękami. Wisz! Wisz!... - ciągnął dalej, przechadzając się po wystawie, kneź - znam ja go, on się tam na puszczy sądzi kneziem i panem, a mnie znać nie chce... - I bogaty - szepnął smerda - jaki tam wszystkiego dostatek! Ludzi, stada, dobytku, piwa i miodu... Kto go wie, może nawet kruszcu, srebra i złota! Ze wszystkimi kmieciami tak, miłościwy panie... - Do czasu... - zawarczał kneź i usiadł na ławie. Smerda poszedł spełnić rozkazy. Hengo też czekał na nie, nie oddalając się od sakwy swojej, na którą wiele chciwych oczów skierowanych było. - Miłościwy pan aż jutro dopiero do siebie was przypuści - rzekł mu smerda po cichu - macie czas spocząć i język nagotować. Przykazał mi, abym was głodem nie morzył, a u nas też nikt z niego nie umarł, chyba w lochu pod wieżą... - dodał z uśmiechem. - Dziś - szepnął na ucho Niemcowi - dziś jego miłość ma chmurne czoło i oczy krwawe... lepiej, że was na jutro odłożył... - Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do ucha Hendze. - Nie dziw, że trochę gniewny, wczoraj mu, słyszę, synowca przyprowadzili, który był zbiegł i z kmieciami się wąchał... Trzeba mu było, sadząc do ciemnicy, oczy wyłupić, aby szkodliwym nie był, zawsze to swoja krew... i Leszek... Smerda potrząsł ramionami. - A i ludzi jego dwu musiano powiesić... Szkoda, zdaliby się na wojaków, zdrowi byli, ano niebezpieczne wilki... Smerdzie czy się gadać chciało, czy sobie Niemca zaskarbiał, ciągnął dalej uwagi swoje: - Niełatwe tu panowanie, lud niedobry... Z kmieciami nieustanne spory, ale ich po trosze kneź wytrzebi, karmi, poi... za język ciągnie... a w końcu... Rozśmiał się dziko i spojrzał ku domostwu. Hengo miał też czas rozpatrywać się po dworze, a że wiele świata i grodów widywał, dlatego może tu nic go nie dziwiło i strachem nie ogarniało, choć twarzami dzikimi był otoczony i ludzie zdawali się tylko czekać skinienia, aby się rzucić na niego. Obchodzili go, przypatrywali się i słyszał, jak dokoła powtarzano: - Niemy! Niemy! Wtem, gdy tak stał, jak gdyby na coś oczekując, ujrzał schludnie odziane pacholę, z długimi włosami na ramionach, które mu kiwnąwszy głową, dało znak, aby szedł za nim. Gerdzie poleciwszy konie Hengo, posłuszny, w trop udał się za przewodnikiem. Przez szeroką bramę w ścianie dworu weszli z nim na drugi grodu dziedziniec. Tu inaczej jakoś i nie tak po wojennemu wyglądało. Podsienia malowane były jasno i ku słońcu obrócone, na sznurach w nich wisiały schnące bielizny i odzieże niewieście. Kilka starych drzew rosło w pośrodku. W głębi widać było przesuwające się białogłowy i bawiące w piasku dzieci. Pacholę, palec na usta położywszy, z wolna prowadziło Hengę ku drzwiom w bocznym dworze, a gdy się te otwarty, znalazł się w pięknej izbie, której okiennica szeroko otwartą była na jezioro. Brzask wieczora wchodził tędy do środka. Znać było mieszkanie niewieścią przystrojone ręką. Przepełniała je woń jakichś ziół jakby świeżo powiędłych. Na drewnianym stołku przykrytym poduszką, naprzeciw komina, na którym ogień się palił, siedziała niewiasta w sukni wełnianej fałdzistej, w zasłonach białych, otaczających twarz i głowę, na której licu resztki wielkiej niegdyś piękności znać było. Z niej teraz tylko para oczów czarnych, pałających została. Obok na małej ławce drobne garnuszki, miseczki i kubki stały i zioła leżały pękami nagromadzone. Z ciekawością patrzała na wchodzącego, gdy ten pokornie kłaniał się jej do samej ziemi - uśmiechnęła się i odezwała doń w języku lasów Turyngii, mową, która serce Henki rozradowała. - Skąd jesteś? - Miłościwa pani - rzekł Niemiec oglądając się po izbie, w której ciekawe kręciły się niewiasty - jestem zza Łaby, ale nawykłem włóczyć się po świecie, a do domu rzadko zaglądam... Trochę tutejszego języka umiem, więc wożę im towar z zachodu i mieniam go z nimi. - Mieniasz? Na cóż? - spytała niewiasta. - A cóż z tej dziczy i nędzy wynieść można? Złota ni srebra, ni żadnego kruszcu nie mają, jak zwierzęta po lasach żyją... Miast u nich nie ma ani wsi nawet... a Ludzie... Westchnęła. Hengo ciekawie wpatrywał się w siedzącą, sięgnął nieznacznie do kieszeni, dobył z niej pierścień z kamieniem i z dala go ukazał. Ujrzawszy go zerwała się z siedzenia niewiasta, dała znak ciekawym, aby odeszły precz, odprawiła pacholę za drzwi i żywo przybliżyła się do Niemca. Ten przykląkł na jedno kolano. - Ty mi przynosisz posłanie od mojego ojca? - zawołała. - I od synów waszych, miłościwa pani - dodał powstając Niemiec. Od synów - powtórzyła ręce załamując radośnie i podnosząc je nad głowę. - Mów, mów mi o nich długo, wiele... Siadła znów w krześle opierając się na dłoni, to spoglądając na Hengę, to na ogień, przy którym zioła się jakieś smażyły, a woń ich ostra izbę napełniała. - Ojciec stary - mówił posłaniec - miłość waszą pozdrawia. On mi na znak dał ten pierścień, aby wiara dana mi była. Zbliżył się na krok i zniżył głos nieco: - Dochodziły tam wieści różne... ojciec miłości waszej był niespokojny... Gotów jest przybyć na pomoc z ludźmi, gdyby jakie groziło niebezpieczeństwo... Z tym mnie posyła. Niewiasta zmarszczyła brwi, biała jej ręka podniosła się z oznaką lekceważenia. - Kneź wam powie sam, czy mu tego potrzeba - rzekła - lecz damy rady i bez pomocy przeciw stryjom, synowcom i kmieciom... Są różne sposoby... To mówiąc jakby mimowolnie popatrzała na ogień i zioła. - Kmiecie od dawna się burzą, ale już ich wielu nie stało. Ubywa co dzień... Nie boim się ani ich, ani nikogo, grad mocny, ludzi dużo... a mój pan miłościwy umie ich pożyć. Mów mi o dzieciach... Widziałeś ich obu? - Na me własne oczy - rzekł Niemiec - piękniejszych młodzianów nie ma na świecie ani lepiej robiących bronią i koniem... Wszyscy się im dziwują... Niewieście rozjaśniło się lice. - Mogliby już do domu powracać - dodał Hengo - aby stanąć u boku miłościwego pana. - Nie! nie! - przerwała siedząca - na to nie czas jest jeszcze. Nie chcę, aby patrzali, co tu się dziać musi, nie chcę, aby zawczasu z własną krwią do walki występowali... Przyjdzie spokój wkrótce, naówczas ich zawołamy... A! ja ich nie widziałam tak dawno - dodała - odebrano mi ich dla wojennego rzemiosła, by się go u dziada i u naszych uczyli... Tyle lat! Tyle lat... Widziałeś ich obu? - powtórzyła. - Niejeden raz - mówił Hengo. - Choć parę lat starszy, kneź Lech jak rówieśnik obok brata wygląda. Oba silni i zdrowi... Ciskają włóczniami jak nikt... strzelają z łuków do ptasząt... najdziksze dosiadają konie. Oczy matki błyszczały. - Piękniż są? - Nie mogą być piękniejsi nad nich! - odpowiedział Hengo - wzrost wyniosły, twarze jasne, modre oczy, jasne włosy... Uśmiech poigrał po ustach słuchającej, ale zarazem dwie łzy perliste zbiegły po twarzy bladej. Cichsza zaczęła się długa rozmowa, gęsto posypały pytania... Mrok już padał i tylko światło ognia oświecało izbę, a Niemiec stał jeszcze i nie mógł nasycić ciekawości macierzyńskiej; w ostatku go odprawiła skinieniem: - Do jutra. Sambora puszczono swobodnie w podwórcach, mógł się też w nich rozglądać. Na wstępie schwycił go Kos, pachołek dawniej mu znany, i poprowadził do komory, w której się drużyna mieściła. Nie było jej teraz, gdyż jedni na wałach, drudzy na usłudze na dworze, inni na haci stali, a gromadę całą zasadził był kneź w bocznej izbie uzbrojoną, nie bez celu. Miał kmieci w gościnie... Kos tak nienawidził knezia, któremu służyć był zmuszony, jak większa część dworni jego z lasów gwałtem pobranej. Z Samborem zrozumieli się od słowa... - A i ciebie tu do tej wilczej jamy wciągnęli - szepnął pachołek. - Siłą, mocą - odparł Sambor. - A wiesz ty, jakie tu życie? - spytał Kos. - Czuję - rzekł Sambor. - Niewola! Niewola!... - począł wzdychać parobek. - Robią nami jak wołami, znęcają się jak nad psami. Psom kneziowskim ci też lepiej. Jęli tedy wzdychać oba, a że parno było w komorze, wyszli razem na wał pod wieżę. Kos wskazał małą dziurę w murze, która nad ziemię wychodziła. - Synowca tam spuścili wczora - szepnął - oczy mu wyłupiwszy... Samem patrzał, jak go ludzie trzymali, a stary Zrzega nożem mu źrenice wyjmował... Krew jak łzy ciekła... nie krzyczał nawet... a litości też nie prosił, bo wiedział, że jej tu nie znajdzie. Potem go wpół ująwszy powrozem, spuścili do ciemnicy i tam mu wodę i chleb dają, póki nie zdechnie... Na dworze się odgrażają, że tak będzie i innym... - Jeżeli się to synowcowi dostało, a cóż będzie kmieciom naszym? - ozwał się Sambor. Kos ramiona ścisnął. - Będzie toż samo albo i gorzej - rzekł - jeśli w czas rozumu nie dostaną. Ze dworu słychać było stłumioną wrzawę... śmiechy i wykrzyki. - Tam się to kneź weseli - mówił pachołek - bo tak się zawsze u niego zaczyna, póki do zwady i do nożów nie przyjdzie przy biesiedzie... I dziś trudno, by się skończyło inaczej... Wprzódy tylko da sobie im podchmielić, bo po pijanemu łatwiejsza sprawa... Kmieci tak po kilkunastu ściągają na gród, łaskawie przyjmują, a mało kto wyjdzie cały... Po trochu ich wytrzebi, reszta cicho siedzieć musi. Popatrzał ciekawie na Sambora. - Cóż wasi na to? - zapytał. - Ja nie wiem - rzekł ostrożnie przybylec - pewno by radzi co robić, a nie mogą albo może czekają... - Baby oni są! - zawołał Kos. - Gród mocny - odezwał się przybyły. - Mocny - rzekł Kos - ale i kamienie się walą... Jak postoi, mocniejszy będzie, bo mu ludzkie czaszki za podwaliny staną... - Drużyna liczna... Pachołek się uśmiechnął. - Gromady liczniejsze od niej po mirach - rzekł cicho - gdyby rozum miały... u nas tu po niemiecku wszystko... Kneziowa, miłościwa pani, Niemkini rodem, Niemiec się też plącze niejeden. Młodsze żony i nałożnice także zza Łaby... I obyczaj załabiański, bo kneź swobody mirów i gromad znać nie chce... ani o wiecach słyszeć... Dziewki niemieckie prawią, że go słyszały mówiącego, jak sam sobie nie da rady, to Niemców sprowadzi. Położył się Kos na ziemi, a że blisko okna byli od lochu, gdy ucichli, posłyszeli jęk; który nim wychodził. Głuche stękanie człowieka szło jakby spod ziemi. - Co on zawinił? - zapytał Sambor. - Najwięcej tym, że to krew ta sama, a on swojej krwi mieć tu nie chce, bo się jej boi... Któż wie? Zadano mu, że z kmetami się zmawiał obiecując im dawną przywrócić swobodę... Oba zamilkli. Poza nimi na podwórzach buchały niekiedy wrzawliwe śmiechy stłumione, a po nich następowała cisza, to niby śpiewy nucone półgłosem. Na drugim cyplu zamkowym psy jakoś żałośnie wyły chwilami i każdy głośniejszy śmiech wywoływał to skomlenie dziwne. Nad jeziorem księżyc czerwony wznosił się jakby krwią umyty... Chmura siwa jak chusta na pół mu związywała czoło. Jakiś smutek i groza były w powietrzu... Parobczak, który wczoraj słuchał nad rzeką słowika, dziś tu karmił się psów wyciem i krakaniem kruków. Czarna ich gromada podlatywała nad wieżą. Sambor popatrzał ku górze. - E! to nasi goście codzienni - odezwał się Kos ze śmiechem - albo też towarzysze, bo z wieży nigdy nie zlatują. Zawsze tu są pogotowiu na trupa, a rzadki dzień, żeby go nie mieli. Ku wieczorowi zwijają się niespokojnie, bo czas, aby im rzucono strawę... Zobaczycie, że i dziś darmo nie będą krakały... Tom 01 Rozdział 05